


serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, there's no gender stated for the reader so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's a little worried about going public, but things seem to have a way of working out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	serendipity

Anyone who said that keeping a relationship secret was 'hot' must have never had to keep a relationship secret. It was not hot. There was nothing hot about having to constantly fight yourself on not kissing or holding hands, having to stagger arrivals to the office so that Foggy and Karen couldn't tell that you'd come from the same place, or anything else that expertly lying to your friends entailed. Still, until Matt was sure the dust had settled over the whole _daredevil_ thing, he didn't want Foggy knowing he'd also started dating someone. You.

Which was why you stood outside Nelson and Murdock now, your arms wrapped around Matt, trying to get your fill of him for the next four hours.

"You can go up first today." Matt said, kissing your forehead and breaking the hug. It wasn't fair, you thought, how much self-control he had.

"When are we gonna tell them?" You asked, like you did every morning.

"Soon enough." You turned away. As you opened the door, you heard Matt shifting his weight. He would come up four minutes after you and give the office a cheery "morning!"

You reflected briefly on how you prefered the sleepy "g'morning..." he had woken you up with. You hated keeping this from everyone, but Matt was so worried about what Foggy might do if he found out Matt was keeping another secret from him. You couldn't risk upsetting their relationship again, so you held your tongue. When you opened the office door, you wondered if you looked guilty, because when Karen looked up at you from her desk, you could almost feel her staring you down. Foggy, you noticed, was leaning on his office door, staring as well.

"Morning." You said awkwardly. Matt could probably hear your heart beating from downstairs.

"You're sleeping with Matt, aren't you?" Foggy didn't sound _mad_ , per se.

Your mind flew briefly to the thought of making a break for it. But that would just make you look guilty. No, you _were_ guilty. Not that there was anything to feel bad about! The door opened behind you and a pair of arms wrapped around your middle. Apparently, Matt wasn't feeling particularly guilty, either. You leaned slightly into his chest.

"Karen." Foggy said, a faint smile growing on his lips as he took in the sight of it. You - bright red and smiling - and Matt, grinning like it was Christmas morning. "Pay up."

Karen, defeated, pulled a ten dollar bill from her purse and handed it to Foggy.

"She didn't think you had it in you to lie." Foggy grinned, pulling Matt away from you. "But I knew better."

Matt laughed. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough." Foggy replied, beckoning you forward. A little awkwardly, you went to him, and he wrapped his free arm around you.

"[Y/N], some ground rules. In the event of an argument, I am legally required to side with Murdock over here. You can have Karen. Please keep PDA to a minimum, as it might upset the singles in the office. If there is a wedding, I reserve the role of best man, and will also be in charge of catering." You giggled at the mention of a wedding. Matt kept his face turned away, but you could see the blush on his cheeks.

"And finally, Matt, if you hurt this girl, I will sue you for everything you own."

With that, Foggy freed you from his grip and you moved over to link arms with your boyfriend.

He pressed a small kiss to your cheek as Foggy and Karen looked on, and you couldn't help but feel a weight lifted from your chest. You wouldn't even bother with the "I told you so" you had been saving for this moment. All you could do was smile at this reminder that, no matter how complicated things got, they had a way of working out for the better.


End file.
